Talk:Gwendolyn
Trivia section I was kind of bothered here, why does Saber from Fate/Stay Night was included (and that was one of hell long description) just because of Gwendolyn and her having the same seiyu and her role pararelled or what not. It's just so tempting of me to remove that section but I need to know what you guys think. =Laviere Aurelius 09:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I'm in favor of removing it; the description of the Fate characters isn't even accurate, anyhow. 08:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, alright if people are cool with that. I'm removing the section. Laviere Aurelius (talk) 09:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Why is editing some pages on this wiki disabled? Last week I noticed that some of the artices on this wiki (mainly the main characters' pages) cannot be edited in any way. I have not been on this wiki long, but I can't figure out why this would be the case or if I'm missing something here. So my question is, is there a specific reason these pages cannot be edited? It would be better if all pages were open to editing so people can watch out for any grammatical erros and misleading information that continues to be a problem on many pages of this wiki. Let me give an example: While describing Oswald's character on his page, the text states that Oswald would like to prove to Gwendolyn that he is not "a cruel, evil, heartless/ruthless murderer." While this may not seem like much, it is not very professional and there continues to be cases of just confusing or misleading text. A better way Oswald's character could be described might be something like "Showing that he truly cares for Gwendolyn and is no longer a ruthless murderer." Very short and to-the-point, not long-winded. I hope I get some kind of reply soon. I'd like to hear what everyone else thinks. Odinspherewiki (talk) 02:06, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Alignment? For some reason a smattering of character pages have articles trying to place D&D style alignments on the characters, despite it having no relevance to the game (with a poor understanding of how they work, besides). I've removed it from the the various unlocked character articles that are unlocked for general access, but I can only suggest it here. Feel free to debate if you believe they are relevant or not, though. I've gone through all the materials available to me and I can't find any in game source for them, and they mostly seem to contain the conjecture of whoever originally added the section. Charlie99993 (talk) 22:51, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Page Locked Why is this page locked and prevented to be subject of further editing? There are a handful of things that could be improved. BGMaxie (talk) 05:01, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Gwendolyn's Spear According from the artbook, Gwendolyn's spear is called Gungnir. I'd add the character sheet from the book, but it won't allow us to edit. Administrator User that sets lock to those main characters NOTE: This is 103.100.137.43 im a fandom user in this wikipedia those pages that were locked were actually made by me i had done it that from past years ago because when this pages at that time were atttacked by numerous vandalizers, i am the gontaverius user account formerly named as user sean harvey manero, i was a chat moderator and an administrator in this fandom wikipedia i am so sorry about this big dissapointment, my account was shut down for no reason i was trying to get into my account but my account is locked up and i couldnt open it hailing from the country of the philippines, region of province batangas